Les Démons du Passé
by Elsie.S
Summary: 2033. Chloé Acker, 17 ans, tente de se construire un future, malgré un père absent et une mère décédée. Un jour, une lettre arrive, qui va la plonger dans un passé et un univers jusqu'alors inconnus. Entre la découverte de la magie et de sa famille, au fil des journaux, pensines, et témoignages, c'est avant tout l'histoire d'un amour rendu impossible par la guerre qu'elle retrace.


Hello everyone,

Ça y est, je me lance enfin. Voici ma petite contribution au nombre déjà impressionnant de Dramiones! Ça fait bien six ans que cette histoire a commencé à germer dans ma tête, et elle a évolué au fil du temps. Depuis l'année dernière, je me suis enfin décidée à mettre ça par écrit, mais comme d'habitude, ça prend du temps, j'écris, j'efface, je fais et défais. Ce soir, je me suis dit que le seul moyen pour que j'avance, c'est de poster ce prologue, et de voir vos réactions. Je compte donc sur vous pour me donner votre avis. Je sais qu'un prologue, c'est peu pour se prononcer, mais le moindre commentaire sera le bien venu!

Je n'ai encore aucune idée du nombre de chapitres, ni du rythme de publication, mais je promet de m'accrocher! Chaque chapitre sera en général accompagné d'une sélection de musique, car il y a pas mal de chansons qui ont influencé cette histoire (le titre, par exemple, est inspiré des parole de Undisclosed Desires du Muse, qui est la première chanson à avoir inspiré cette intrigue). Le prologue est, pour l'instant, la seule partie que j'ai écrite dans le silence!

En espérant que vous accrocherez à ce début d'histoire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Elsie

Rating: T pour l'instant, mais susceptible de changer.

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, si ce n'est Chloé Acker et son petit monde, ainsi que l'alternative au tome 7 que j'offre ici.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Une Rencontre_

« Monsieur Malfoy peut vous recevoir dans quelques instants. Il a dit à Loki d'installer Mademoiselle dans le salon, si Mademoiselle veut bien patienter. Mademoiselle désire-t-elle un thé ou quoi que ce soit qui lui fasse plaisir ? »

Chloé se laissait guider par la petite créature à la voix aigüe qui lui avait ouvert lorsqu'elle s'était présentée au manoir. Elle hésita un instant devant la double porte qu'elle lui tenait ouverte, puis finit par pénétrer dans le salon et s'installa sur le canapé tendu de soie couleur crème que l'elfe lui indiquait.

« Un thé sera très bien. Merci… Loki, » répondit-elle enfin en voyant que la créature se tenait toujours près d'elle. Cette dernière effectua une petite révérence, et disparu dans une « POP » qui fit sursauter Chloé. Elle tentait d'user de tout le self-control dont elle était capable pour se retenir de bondir à tout moment, mais tout cela était encore trop nouveau pour elle. Elle en était encore au stade de la découverte, et le simple fait d'accepter que la magie existait, et qu'il y avait des gens – des sorciers ! – dans le monde qui la pratiquait au quotidien, semblait encore un peu trop fou pour être vrai.

Chloé glissa la main dans la poche de sa veste en cuir râpée pour en sortir son téléphone sur l'écran duquel elle vérifia l'heure. C'était une espèce de manie qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était nerveuse, elle avait besoin de regarder l'heure toutes les trente secondes. La dalle tactile indiquait 15 : 07, ainsi qu'un nouveau message de la part d'Alex. Faisant glisser son pouce sur son téléphone pour le déverrouiller, elle en prit connaissance, tout en sachant déjà ce qu'il contenait.

_Hey Chloé, ça fait bientôt deux semaines que t'es partie et tu commences à me manquer… La dernière fois que je t'ai eu t'étais dans un train pour Londres et t'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette. Comment s'est passée l'ouverture du testament ? Je sais que tu m'as dit de pas m'inquiéter et que tu gérais ça toute seule, mais donne-moi un peu de tes nouvelles, ok ? Ne serait-ce que pour me dire que tu es toujours en vie. Hélène, Matthieu, et toute l'équipe te passent le bonjour. Je t'aime. Reviens-nous vite. A._

Chloé éteignit l'écran et remit sont téléphone dans sa poche. Elle lisait bien entre les lignes de ce message, mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment, et elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à Alex. Deux semaines qu'elle était partie, en effet. Deux semaines qu'elle avait reçu cette lettre et qu'elle avait quitté la France, ses amis, et le cocon qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à se construire pour partir à la recherche de sa famille en Angleterre. A l'époque, elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression que des années étaient passées. Elle qui n'était jamais sortie de chez elle, la voilà qui avait découvert non seulement un nouveau pays, mais aussi un nouveau monde dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû donner plus de nouvelles à Alex, que seulement trois messages, dont le dernier remontait à la semaine précédente, n'étaient pas suffisants. Elle savait qu'il la soutenait, l'aimait, et s'inquiétait pour elle. Mais que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle, qui n'était rien ni personne quinze jours auparavant, et qui avait souffert toute sa vie de ne pas avoir d'identité, s'était maintenant découvert une famille ? Qu'elle se retrouvait héritière d'une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, et qu'elle était maintenant propriétaire d'une maison ? Que cette personne bienfaitrice pratiquait la _magie_ ? Qu'il y avait toute une communauté internationale de _sorciers_, qui utilisaient des _baguettes_, jetaient des _sorts_, et se faisaient servir par des _elfes _? Qu'il y avait eu une guerre trente ans auparavant, dans laquelle des centaines de gens avaient trouvé la mort, mais qui n'était mentionnée dans aucuns de leurs livres d'histoire ? Qu'il existait des gens avec des pouvoirs incroyables, dont aucun réalisateur de films de science-fiction ne pourrait jamais rêver ? Elle-même ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, et ce que tout cela signifiait. Alors l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre ? Impossible. Elle devait d'abord connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire, et alors peut être qu'elle pourrait décider de partager ça avec son petit ami.

Un plateau supportant un service à thé complet apparut soudain sur la table basse en face d'elle, la sortant brutalement de ses pensées et la faisant sursauter une fois de plus. Comme sortie de nulle part, une petite pyramide de sandwiches et scones tout juste sortis du four remplissait maintenant l'air d'une bonne odeur. Chloé se pencha pour attraper une tasse en porcelaine fine aux motifs floraux bleus foncé, et vit avec surprise la théière en argent léviter et lui verser une rasade de liquide ambré fumant sans qu'une goutte ne tombe à côté. Toujours sous le choc, elle se servit un scone qu'elle disposa dans la soucoupe de sa tasse, avant de se redresser sur le canapé. Sirotant son thé brûlant à petites gorgées, elle profita de cette attente pour observer le lieu où elle se trouvait. La pièce était grande et lumineuse, malgré le temps gris et la pluie qu'on pouvait voir tomber à travers les hautes fenêtres, et malgré l'absence de luminaires. Étrange. Sûrement encore un fait de la magie. Le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis à motifs orientaux dans les tons bleu et blanc, et les meubles du salon étaient en bois clair et recouverts de soie à rayures couleur crème. Tous avait l'air cher et très ancien, mais en parfait état et extrêmement bien entretenu. Au milieu du mur du fond trônait une élégante cheminée en marbre, dans laquelle un feu projetait une douce chaleur dans la pièce et émettait un crépitement réconfortant. On était en Mars, mais l'hiver n'avait pas encore l'air décidé à faire place au printemps. Chloé reposa sa tasse un instant pour se débarrasser de sa veste, puis repris son inspection. Sur les murs, des tableaux d'art moderne tranchaient avec l'aspect ancien des meubles, mais complétaient la pièce de façon harmonieuse. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Chloé se sentit soudain très intimidée, en décalage complet avec le décor qui l'entourait. Tout, dans cette pièce respirait le raffinement et le luxe. Le vrai luxe. Rien à voir avec le mobilier Ikea dont ses parents adoptifs avaient équipé leur petite maison de banlieue, ou avec les objets de récup qui peuplaient le studio de son ami Matthieu. Rien non plus de commun à l'étalage de mauvais goût de la maison d'Hélène, dont les parents se plaisaient à afficher de façon ostentatoire leur réussite sociale et ce qu'ils voyaient comme l'aboutissement de leur vie. Non, ici, on pouvait sentir que la richesse des propriétaires des lieux ne datait pas d'hier, et que tous ces objets n'avaient pas été achetés au magasin de décoration du coin.

Chloé entendit sa tasse cogner contre sa coupelle et baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes. Et si tout cela était une erreur ? Que pouvait-il y avoir de bon à vouloir rencontrer Mr Malfoy ? Peut-être était-ce une perte de temps. De toute évidence, ils n'évoluaient pas dans le même monde, à des années lumières l'un de l'autre. Jamais il n'allait vouloir s'associer à quelqu'un comme elle et allait la rejeter, c'était sûr. Peut-être valait-il mieux voir les choses en face et s'éviter une humiliation, partir pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Chloé reposa sa tasse sur le plateau et plaqua ses mains sur ses cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler. Elle tentait de réfléchir sur la meilleure chose à faire, sentant l'angoisse monter en elle. D'un coup, elle se leva, récupérant sa veste et prête à remercier l'elfe Loki de son accueil. Elle trouverai bien une excuse pour s'éclipser et ainsi s'éviter une nouvelle déception. Mais non. Non, elle ne devait pas abandonner si facilement. Pas après être arrivée si près du but. Elle laissa retomber son sac et sa veste sur le sol, mais ne se rassit pas pour autant, ne sachant quoi faire. Soudain, la porte du salon s'ouvrit, mettant fin à son dilemme.

« Mademoiselle Acker, pardon de vous avoir fait attendre, je suis Draco Malfoy. »

Chloé dévisageât l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle. Grand, les cheveux blond platines mi long ramenés en arrière, des yeux gris perçants, il avait une prestance qui en imposait, malgré la canne au pommeau argenté sur laquelle il s'appuyait. Exactement ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Si ce n'était les quelques rides qui marquaient son front et le tour de sa bouche, elle aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas changé en trente ans. Il s'installa sur un fauteuil et lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Chloé s'exécuta, alors qu'il appelait Loki pour lui commander un whisky. Il se pencha vers une table ronde qui siégeait à côté de son fauteuil et ouvrit un coffret en marqueterie.

« Vous fumez ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle répondit que non. Il lui demanda à nouveau si la fumée la dérangeait, et elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Elle l'observa allumer une cigarette brune à l'aide d'un briquet rond en or. Il avait des mains longues et fines et un visage racé, mais un air indéchiffrable. Chacun de ses gestes semblait naturel, mais contrôlé. Comme s'il avait passé sa vie à s'astreindre à une certaine attitude, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne une seconde nature. Il aspira une première bouffé sur sa cigarette et rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière pour en souffler la fumée. Un parfum de cèdre parvint aux narines de Chloé.

« Loki n'a pas su m'expliquer en détails ce qui vous amène. Une histoire de testament, il me semble ? »

Chloé acquiesça et plongea la main dans son sac pour en ressortir une enveloppe décachetée qu'elle lui tendit. Il la parcouru rapidement des yeux, et son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« Vous reconnaissait ce nom ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il la sonda du regard quelques instants, soudain méfiant.

« Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour pouvoir prétendre être Clémence Lambert, il me semble. Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes entrée en possession de cette lettre, et comment vous êtes remontée jusqu'à moi, mais je… »

« Elle est morte, le coupa-t-elle. Clémence Lambert est morte il y quatre ans, d'un cancer du pancréas. Tout ce qu'elle m'a laissé, c'est un trou béant dans mon arbre généalogique, un néant complet quant à mes origines. Toute ma vie, j'en ai souffert, de même que toute sa vie, elle a vécu avec la certitude de ne rien valoir, parce qu'elle avait été rejetée par ses parents à la naissance. Mais il y a deux semaines, j'ai reçu cette lettre, la désignant comme l'héritière d'une parfaite inconnue vivant au fin fond du Pays de Galles. Alors j'ai décidé d'y aller, d'enquêter, pour en avoir le cœur net. Parce que ma mère en aurait eu besoin, parce que j'en ai besoin si je veux pouvoir vivre une vie à peu près normale. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai fini par remonter jusqu'à vous, comme vous dites. »

Chloé se tut et repris son souffle. Elle avait tout débité d'une traite, dans son anglais imparfait, comme aillant peur qu'il ne la laisse pas finir. L'enjeu était gros, elle devait connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire, et seul cet homme pouvait lui apporter. Maintenant qu'elle avait fait tout ce chemin, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle devait le convaincre de lui raconter, de ne pas la rejeter tout de suite. Après, une fois qu'elle saurait, il pouvait bien lui claquer la porte au nez, elle s'en fichait. Mais maintenant, pour la première fois en dix-sept ans d'existence, elle avait enfin une chance de savoir d'où elle venait, il ne fallait pas qu'elle la laisse filer.

Elle le regardait, suspendue au moindre de ses gestes, alors qu'il avait l'air pensif. Enfin, il releva les yeux vers elle et la détailla un instant. Les cheveux blonds foncés, des yeux gris, un petit nez retroussé, cette bouche en cœur… Il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Votre mère ? »

« Oui, Clémence Lambert était ma mère. Ce qui fait de vous mon grand-père, et d'Hermione Granger ma grand-mère. »


End file.
